<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hokma x Binah by candy_coated_eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129497">Hokma x Binah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes'>candy_coated_eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokma x Binah.<br/>what am i doing with my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokma sat down across from his rival and lover,named after understanding, Binah. Her lips turned upward in a small smile. The most emotion she has shown towards anyone. "What do you desire of me today, coward?"<br/>Hokma smiled at the casual greeting. "I require no more than your pleasant company."<br/>The woman slips into the chair across from Hokma. Clad in black and gold she reaches a gloved hand to the warm cup before her and sips on the warm tea. "If that is what you desire then the payment is as usual."<br/>Binah slips closer and their breath mingles for a few moments as she lets him pull away if he so wishes. "You know this is my second favorite thing to do… why be hesitant?"<br/>She laughs quickly before sweetly pressing her lips to his. He hums and presses back. Placing his arms around her neck. "A familiar dance we play in the places cameras cannot watch hmm Benjamin?"<br/>Hokma jerks backward at his old name and clings to Binah. A quiet whisper exiting his throat, "garion. Garion please".<br/>Binah collapses against him. Forcing their lips together, she cries quietly. Their true names sparking a deep loneliness they both seek to fulfill with each other.<br/>Her fingers knot into his hair. His hands grip at her clothes.<br/>Their bodies press close seeking the almost human touch of the other. <br/>Tugging, grabbing pulling, they slowly tear apart each other. Quietly expressing their carnal desires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>very ooc. tis an au thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokma bowed to Angela and her servant, Binah. Hokma let's his eyes wander across the beautiful dark skin and black hair fringed with gold. <br/>His eyes fall to the floor as he rises from the bow. "Yes lady Angela? Why have you called upon me?".<br/>Her eyes roll, "I wish to grant you one mercy as I've heard of you and my servent's dalliances"<br/>Hokma flushes and bows again. "Apologies my lady."<br/>"Have no such thing. I've been thinking of marrying her off anyway. I can think of no one more fitting then the headmaster of religious studies. perhaps you even have a job for her inquisitive mind."<br/>Binah was flushed  and leaned down whispering to Angela.<br/>Angela laughed and nodded. Binah dropped the things she held and ran over to her would be husband. She hugged him.<br/>Hokma cradled her body close, she quietly nuzzled her face into the mans shoulder. "I love you" she said reverently <br/>He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you too."<br/>Angela chuckled watching the two lovebirds.<br/>Binah and Hokma bow to Angela before hand and hand they walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>